For You, I Would
by greengrasslover
Summary: In a world where Dragons and their Slayers are feared and hated, Lucy Heartphilia is searching for the Dragons. Following some rumors, she happens upon a little town. It is in this town that her life would change; saving and traveling with Sting Eucliffe wasn't part of her plan. But maybe he can help her. Sticy. Rated T for strong language, graphic scenes, suggested themes.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Well, another story! To continue my self-challenge of never creating the same pairing twice, here is my first Sticy.

* * *

For you, I would.

Chapter One

Walking through the sandy streets, I saw smiling women, who gossiped in groups; kids, playing in the dirt, kicking a ball around as if there were no other joy besides that of getting dirty. Men coming home for their lunch break. All over, happy faces. "Excuse me, I'm looking for a something. The one you call a dragon…?" I asked one of the jovial women.

Her smile vanished "Why? Well, I suppose you'd be looking for Master Issyia, he's the one who saved us. He lives on the opposite side of town, on the right side when you reach the fork, the other leads out of town." She spoke about this Issyia person as if he was a saint. Made me wonder which type of person he was. I said my thanks to the woman, leaving her to turn back to her friends to pull apart what I'd said.

I trudged through the streets, seeing only those who were happy, as if it were the day before a festival, and everyone couldn't keep their excitement to themselves. I branched to the right side as I came to the fork in the road, just as the woman had told me to. I saw only one house, big, not very friendly looking, gray-ish brown. I mounted the steps to the front door, then knocked. "What'da want! What're you after!? I ain't here to cure your every misfortune!" Someone wailed through the door.

"I'm here to look at this monster that the head of this house caught. May I see this monster, and, if you would like, dispose of it?" The door was flung wide with a bang as a portly little man came bustling through. His girth was immense.

"You can dispose of it? You will? Please, oh please, it's been nothing but trouble for me, oh please!" he wheezed, pleading with me.

"Take me there, and I'll see what I can do" I said, in answer to his pleas.

"Right, right, of course, it'll be a long walk, but I'll take you there! This way!" I followed him, noting how his fat jiggle with every inhale of breath he took. Seems like he's had a good life. He took me till the fork, then around and out of town. "Wouldn't want it to be close to us, it could break free and kill us all in the night!" he laughed a short, raspy little laugh. We continued on. Roughly 4 or 5 miles out, and as the small man could hardly make it passed a shuffle, it took more than two hours. We had taken to the wall of the canyon, and it was there that we stopped at. There was a small opening which Master Issyia had to squeeze through.

It was dark on the inside, and smells of urine, bile, and human excrement was powerful. I nearly choked on the smell. We turned a right hand corner, and then we were on a downwards path. 30 yards in, Issyia lit a lamp; the air was thick and damp, as it always is when you have it trapped in a tunnel for who knows how long.

Another 5 yards, and we came to metal bars, the ceiling was low, and I had to stoop. "There it is, that thing's been leaching off my food for the whole time! I know plenty of people who wouldn't give it anything and let it starve, but I give it a whole piece of bread a day, see how generous I am? I'm-" He continued on, but I tuned him out. This was no dragon, it was a human! How could anyone do this to a human! Anger flared in me, and I had to take calming breaths to stop from bursting out-which was hard seeing as the air was like breathing through a wool sweater.

The human was naked, and so skinny you could see every bone in sharp detail. Curled up into a ball for warmth, he was asleep, though, if it wasn't for the steady breaths, I would've said he was dead. He was covered in filth, and long hair was matted with snarls. Bruises were dotted on his skin, red, yellow, green, blue, and black. The worst part was that he had thick chain collars on his wrist, ankles, and neck. "How could you…?" I asked, horrified at what I was seeing, "How…?"

"It's a monster, half demon! Mother had been spirited away, and when it was a babe, the townsfolk snatched it! Dragons and humans should be kept apart! You saw how happy everyone in the town was, correct? That's because any dragons that were here were chased out. Good riddance, I say!"

"But why must he be imprisoned, what did he _do"_

"It was born!" the man yelled. Panting as if he'd just run a race, "it was born and the people were scared! They think I'm a hero now! They see it as a monster because of what its parents were!"

Anger was seeping out of me; the man was nothing but a coward! Issyia had simply done what others wanted of him, even though he knew it was wrong. "Right. Well, I'll take him, then, and I'll give you 100 gold. Take it or else I'll-"

"Are you threatening me sir?"

"Not at all, but, you see, having an outsider see your 'monster' be a half human, I can alert the authorities, and have you taken under arrest for the mistreatment of humans. I-"

"N-no need for that!" he said hurriedly, "100 gold and it w-walks free!" he sputter, "please, just take it and leave! I'll give you the keys! Just-just leave them over there when you're done!" he pointed to a spot on the ground and left, wobbling up the slope.

I turned back, keys in hand, and unlocked the door, crawling in. The half human woke, and saw me. Frightened, he moved back with inhuman speed, huddling in a corner, shaking with fear. "It's ok, it's alright, I'm not here to hurt you. Will you allow to me unlock these chains?" I held up the keys. He seemed to understand, holding out an arm. I unlocked it, and noticed as it fell that it was burning. I looked at his wrist, and sure enough, there was a swollen red ring all around. Eagerly holding out the second hand, the man looked at me hopefully. I undid both ankles as well, but he wouldn't let me touch his neck to undo the last one. Holding out the key for him, he shakily did it himself.

I crawled out of his cage with him helping him up to a stand when the ceiling was high enough. He kept his eyes downward, but glanced up once to look me in the eye. I asked him, "Do you have a name?"

He replied, "Sting Eucliffe." Then he collapsed and fainted.

* * *

So, with three stories currently running, I'm probably dishing out more than I can chew. However, I really wanted to upload this chapter, because I wanted feed back on it. What did you think? A world where Dragon's and thier Slayers are feared? Chapter two in progress...


	2. Chapter 2

It's been forever, but finally, here's Chapter Two! Happy readings.

* * *

For You, I Would.

Chapter Two

Being a celestial mage was really handy in situations such as transporting a collapsed, naked half human. With the help of Taurus, I managed to travel the six miles to my hotel in a nearby town. Sneaking up the back steps, we got into my room without being noticed. I wasn't sure I wanted to answer any questions about why I apparently kidnapped a naked man.

Sting had yet to wake. I had Taurus bring him into my private bathroom, then leave through his gate. I turned on the warm water, and began the long and strenuous process of cleaning him up. He stirred once or twice throughout the bath, but didn't retain his consciousness. The particularly hard part was untangling his hair. Turns out it was not the brown I thought it'd be, but a blonde that rivaled my own. I had to use copious amounts of my soap, shampoo, and conditioner.

The outcome, however, revealed a rather handsome man. Blonde, with opaque blue eyes, and a scar over his right brow. Despite being deprived of food and nutrients for his whole life, he had a good muscle build, and was a few inches taller than myself.

Once I had refilled the bath water numerous times, he was finally clean. I toweled him off, trying my hardest to be mature when it came to his private parts. Finally I wrapped him my robe. It was the only thing that would come close to fitting him that wasn't super girly. Sting was left dozing on the couch while I went out into the town to get him some decent clothes.

Half an hour later, I returned with three bags of clothes for him. He was in the same position I'd left him in, completely unmoved. I sighed. A part of me wanted him to wake up, and another wanted him to stay asleep. I had no idea who exactly I had just picked up. I assumed he was a Dragon Slayer, and thus was the reason of his imprisonment. Dragons were the only animal that would spirit away human woman- part of the reason they were so disliked.

Long ago, when the human race needed a land to call their own, they landed on the abundant soil of Fiore. Fiore was perfect for humans. They got along well with all of the other species, and prospered. The only problem: Dragons. Eventually though, the human populous managed to gain the upper hand over the Dragons' power, and so they were shunted to the far sides of Fiore, with very few remaining these days. Occasionally, a Dragon would spirit away a woman, and a Dragon Slayer was born—mostly human, though with evident Dragon powers. They were almost disliked as much as the Dragons.

It wasn't fair, I thought. I mulled over the argument I'd been telling myself for years now, that no one should be judged for what their parents were—good or bad. I sighed, and absentmindedly fell into an endless tune as I tided up my room. Amazingly, I can pack less than Erza, and still make ten times the mess when I unpack. I was just finishing up with my dirty laundry when I heard a groan from the other room.

I grabbed my keys and headed for the door. If he really was a Dragon Slayer, and he was never civilized, he could be dangerous. _Really dangerous._ One of the most common mistakes people made when dealing with Dragon Slayers was to dehumanize them, which only made them more animalistic, and thus dangerous.

I edged into the room, making sure he saw me clearly and slowly approached him. I got about half way across the room when his attentive look turned to scared and hopped the couch he'd been sitting on, huddling behind the back.

"It's okay. Remember, I helped get you out of that cell. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm going to help you." I said, trying to calm him down. His face said he didn't trust me, but he let me get close enough to plop down next to him. Sitting with him, behind the couch, I held out my hand. One of the things I'd learned with my job was to make physical contact. He looked at it, and mirrored my movement, putting his own hand out.

I felt a smile tug at my mouth, and slowly grasped his hand. This was the hard part, or so I'd been told. I look for the Dragons, and so don't specilize in helping the Slayers. You couldn't make any movements for quite some time. Usually, the more time the better. Let him become comfortable with the contact. If all he had of human contact was getting beaten, he would be very mistrusting of all contact what so ever. You had to show him you weren't going to hurt him, and only then would he begin to trust you.

"Sting Eucliffe," I said, lightly setting my free hand on his chest. Removing it and placing it on my own, I said, "Lucy Heartphilia." I figured it'd be better to establish names. He looked at me, repeated me, rolled the names on his tongue, choked on my first name, and the first smile I'd seen formed on his face as he repeated my name once more, this time with more confidence.

"That's right. How much English do you know?" I asked.

"I know little. Never teach. Lucy Heartphilia! Sting Eucliffe! Bastard! No need for language, Sting bastard!" I should've guessed he'd know swear words. Still, it was a good start. If he could understand me, it'd be a whole lot easier.

"Sting, I'm going to help you. I'll teach you English, and we'll go together to Magnolia. I work there, and they'll help you too. Do you want that?" I asked.

He looked at me, confused, and once again repeated my name, along with a few more choice curse words. I sighed, it was going to be a long journey back to the guild.

* * *

Well, I know it's been forever since I posted that last chapter, but my power cord broke for my computer, my schedule is filling up again, and honestly, I didn't have a lot of muse for this story. But, rest assured, I shall continue! I'll try to be a better author and update more...Review and tell me what you think! Any errors? Chapter three in progres...


	3. Chapter 3

Part three! Enjoy!

* * *

For You, I Would.

Chapter Three

I work for the Fairy Tail guild. Our main job is to be a regular guild and take on jobs. But we also have a second task: to find the Dragons, and their kin, and help society understand them. Maybe if society could understand that Dragon Slayers really aren't the abnormal, just powerful mages, then life would improve for them.

I often thought of my partner, Natsu, and how he'd turned out. Natsu is also a Dragon Slayer, taken in by my guild. Before I had joined up, they taught him enough for him to lead a normal life. Natsu was a bit different from most Dragon Slayers, because he had actually lived with his Dragon. Most Dragons didn't stick around long enough to see the child grow up. But Natsu had lived with his father for many years, until finally being abandoned. He was a happy kid, who turned into a happy and hardworking young man. When I began my work, I joined up with him on his missions. Turns out, he was also looking for his was trying to find a lead to where the Dragon's could've gone.

So here I am, looking for the Dragons. None of them have been seen in seven years, and the majority of people are happy with that. Since we heard of two different rumors at the same time, Natsu and I decided to split up for the moment and investigate both. I wonder what his search yielded? While the rumor of a Dragon in the town I looked in turned out to be only a Dragon Slayer (Sting), I still counted it as a successful one. It was always a good thing to find a Slayer, because they weren't normally treated as first rate citizens.

* * *

Sting was selfish, inquisitive, smart, untrusting, and prideful. The selfish part was easily understandable—he took everything he could, because he'd never had it before, or never knew when he'd have it again. He was interested in everything new, like a young puppy. The reluctance to trust other people was pretty much a no brainer after the life he'd had. But really, the pride part surprised me.

I remember one night returning to the hotel room from running errands. Sting was on the couch, waiting for me, a big purse on his lap and a huge smile on his face. I'd asked him where he'd gotten the purse, and he said he's taken it from a lady on the street. He shoved the purse towards me, saying proudly, "I pay for our dinner!" Needless to say, I sat him down and had to explain that stealing was bad. He was really frustrated at that.

* * *

Of all times to run into bandits, why _now? _We'd left the town we were staying in a few hours earlier, Sting happily trotting along while he munched on a sandwich and looked at the outside world he'd never known. Honestly, he was like a little kid. He dashed from flowers to a stream back to me then rummaged in the bag and off back to a new set of flowers only to repeat the cycle again.

Now, on the main road to Crocus, we were surrounded by a good dozen men. Sting didn't pay any attention to them, for he was currently fingering his new clothes. I, on the other hand, was annoyed to high heaven. Somehow, in these past years, society had became a lot more ruder and cruder, right under my nose without my noticing.

"Don't suppose you could just let us go without causing a fuss?" I asked. I figured I'd at least try to avoid a fight. Normally I'd have Natsu with me, riled up to fight, but since he was doing his own job, he wasn't here. I doubted Sting would be much use in a fight. I'd have to fight them all on my own.

"Nah a chance, missy. Yah gonna do everythin' we tell yah, now. You hand ov'r yah jewels and take off yah clothes. We gonna have some fun." One of the bandits said. He had a normal gun in his hand, pointing it at me.

Suddenly, Sting popped out of his day dream world and asked, "Lucy, what this?" Distracted, everyone turned to look at him. He was pointing to one of his button that'd come undone with his fiddling.

"He stupid o' somethin'?" Another bandit asked. That brought some snickers from the rest. I fumed. I was going to teach these bandits a lesson.

"Gate of the Lion: Loe!" The key in my hand glowed, and Loke appeared in front of me. "Loke, can you deal with these guys?" He nodded his consent, and began the battle. It wasn't much of a fight. Loke took out most of them, and I added my signature Lucy kick here and there. When it was all said and done, the bandits were out cold.

I picked up my luggage, close Loke's gate, and pulled Sting along to continue on. Suddenly, I felt a hand pulled me back sharply, twisting my arm up back behind my head and in a tight lock against my spine. I couldn't help the cry of pain that passed my lips. "Lucy?" Sting growled. Unable to see what happened next, all I knew was that the hold on my arm was released, and yet another bandit was out on the ground. Sting was looking at his fist questioningly.

"Sting…!" I didn't really have anything to say, surprised as I was, just, "T-thank you."

He turned to me, looked me dead in the eyes, and said, "For you, I would." To which prompted a blush to heat up my face, and him to look at me inquiringly and worriedly (he must never have seen a blush before!). I smiled and laughed at that.

On our way to Crocus, we were attacked several more times by bandits, but my spirits were enough to handle them for us, and I never saw Sting strike someone again. By the time we'd reached Crocus, two weeks had passed and I'd taught a good majority of the English language to Sting. He was a quick learner, and willing, too. Plus, we had a lot of time to kill during our walk (Sting was eating me out of the jewels for a carriage). We could now hold a fluent conversation with each other, granted he'd pause now and then to remember or decipher a word. I'd also taught him some basic interactions other human had with each other as well.

We never talked about his time in the cell, or of his bloodline, or of his magic abilities. I knew he had them—_every_ Dragon Slayer did. Well, so long as he _was_ a Dragon Slayer. For all I knew, he might've just been a full human in the wrong place at the wrong time! No evidence against it yet, I guess. We'd find out as soon as we reached Magnolia...

* * *

What do you think! I feel like I was able to establish some background on this a little, but if you're still completely clueless, give me a review so I can add more information in the next chappy. Other than that, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm planning on picking up the Sticy soon. I probably won't update for a while, but I'm aiming for next weekend... Chapter Four in progress...


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's taken so long! What can I say- life. Anyway, Chapter four! Enjoy!

* * *

For You, I Would.

Chapter Four

About a month since I'd met Sting when we finally reached the city of Magnolia. The clouds were a voluminous dark blue, and rain spattered on the empty streets. Sting and I were half jogging, half swimming through the main streets. We were drenched to the bone, our cloaks really not holding up to the down pour. "Just a bit more! It'll be on top of that hill!" I yelled. He nodded in understanding, and we made a last burst of speed, up to the large guild building. We burst through the double doors just as a crack of lightning illuminated the background.

Almost comically, the guild hall became silent at their dramatic arrival. "We're back!" I yelled, feeling a smile cross my face. I dragged Sting along to the bar counter, and introduced him to Mira. He was getting some curios stares.

"Who is this, Lucy?" She asked, wiping out some beer mugs.

"Hey Mira, this is Sting. He's a…well I think he's a Dragon Slayer. But I'm not sure. The lead was false—no Dragon. But I found Sting; he was being imprisoned by the townsfolk. I was thinking we could help him…" I trailed off, distracted by the appearance of Master Makarov.

"Oh ho! Lucy's got a boyfriend! You know, Natsu won't be happ—" He was interrupted with a sharp smack on the head by Mira. Sting looked confused.

"Of course, we'll welcome him into the guild. The Sabertooth branch, right?" Mira asked. I nodded. The Sabertooth branch was the part of the guild that dealt with Dragons and their kin. "Great! We actually just got another new member! Rogue, who is also a Dragon Slayer. Now, Sting, was it?" Come over here, and we'll get you a stamp." She said with a smile. Sting looked at her untrusting, but with a firm nod from me he followed her.

"Lucy, we'll need to go over everything—but let's head into my office first." Makarov said. I nodded. We went into his small office, and while he sat behind his desk, I was left to the little swivel chair in the corner. He coughed, then started with, "So. The lead was stale."

"Yeah. I searched each little town around the vicinity, but there was only one in which they mentioned a 'monster.' So I asked around, and found a guy who had apparently defeated the monster, and locked it up. Turns out the monster was Sting, and I took him away from there.

"It really was no place for a person to live in. He was chained up, thin as could be, and abused. I can only assume the reason he was locked up was because he's a Dragon Slayer, but even if he wasn't, I would've gotten him out of there anyway.

"We've been together for a few weeks now, and I've taught him a good deal of our language, but he still needs more teaching. He's like a five year old in the body of an eighteen year old. I just hope he can turn out like Natsu…" I concluded.

Makarov looked at me for a while, then rubbed his forehead with his palm. "And has he shown any signs of being a Dragon Slayer? Have you talked to him about it?"

"…No. I figured I'd wait for your help. If he is a Dragon Slayer, he's better off here than anywhere else. Knowing that three weeks ago or now won't really change anything for him." I said. And it was true. If he'd told me he was the son of a Dragon a month ago, I couldn't have done any more for him than what I already have.

Makarov nodded, and we finished our talk by discussing his living quarters.

"Sting, this is Rogue. From now on, you two will be living with Lucy." Makarov said to the little group. Sting, Mira, a dark haired mage named Rogue, and I were sitting around a table in the guild hall. I was feeling waves of dread pass through me with an ever increasing power. Not only do I get Natsu, Erza, and Gray coming into my house without my permission whenever they want, but now I have two toddler-acting teenagers as well.

I would have no privacy left. No food left. Nothing would be sacred anymore—except maybe the soap. I let my head drop with a thunk onto the hard wood table, instantly regretting the action, but too lazy to move my head off the table. Sting and Rogue looked at each other. I had guessed that they wouldn't get along, but they had already become friends while the Master and I were talking in his office.

Rogue didn't talk much, and Sting liked to talk about three things: himself, food, and me. I grimaced, head still on the table, as Sting began a rather embarrassing story about me (I had been freaking out because of a spider) to Rogue. He smiled, and I couldn't tell if he was just being polite, or if he actually understood. I managed to pick myself off the table and slink over to the counter, and promptly ordered a scotch.

"Drinking alcohol, Lucy?" Mira asked.

I nodded, "If I'm to be taking care of two possibly very dangerous, de-humanized teenage boys, I'm going to go crazy. I already have to put up with Team Natsu coming and going as they please. I'll have no sane place left!" I practically yelled that last bit.

Mira sighed, and took my glass away, "You know, the Master wouldn't have you do this if he thought you couldn't do it." She said. She continued, leaning in closer, whispering conspiratorially, "plus, you get two very attractive young men to live with you." She chuckled evilly.

I pulled away, face flushing, trying not to think about her words. "Those two wouldn't even know the first thing about….anything, so don't get any bright ideas, Mira." I said, just as Sting and Rogue approached from behind me.

"Lucy! Old man said we should go to Home. Where is Home?" Sting asked. I gave Mira one more look, turned, and walked the two possible-Dragon Slayers out the door.

"Home is where we will be living," I said. "You two will live me until the Master says its okay for you to live on your own." The rain had stopped, but still pregnant clouds were over head, and we walked quickly, trying to get home before we were rained on again.

Walking up the steps of my apartment, I opened the door with my keys, and turned on the lights."This!" I said extravagantly, "Is home!" the room was clean, the windows closed. 'So no one from Team Natsu…' I thought, and relaxed. "You guys will share a room. I only have one extra room, and it's small, but you'll just have to manage," I yelled over my shoulder as I open the door to said room. It was my storage room. I sighed, and grabbed a handful of clothes off the floor. Within fifteen minutes, it was all cleaned up; I had two cots on the ground, blankets and pillows gathered, and was just about ready to fall over and sleep.

I walked back into the livingroom, but could find neither Sting nor Rogue. Frowning, I went into the kitchen. Rogue was sitting on the counter, eating something I could only guess was a makeshift sandwich. Continuing into my own bedroom, I saw my bed was invaded by not one, but two shapes.

Angry, I found myself yelling "Get out of my bed, Natsu! Sting!" and sharply pulling the blankets off of them. Sure enough, at separate ends of the bed, the two men were blearily rubbing sleep from their eyes.

This was going to be one hard task the Master assigned to me.

* * *

And so we leave it at that! What do you think? I know, Sabertooth isn't actually part of Fairy Tail, but for the sake of this story, I'm making it so. Update on powercord- got on ordered! So hopefully I'll be able to write more than I currently am...Next up: testing Sting! Everyone living together! And the appearance of Natsu! Chapter five in progress...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five! Remember that part where I was like, 'testing in the next chapter?' well, yeah, not happening. It'll be _next_ chapter. In the mean time, story line social progression!

* * *

For You, I Would.

Chapter Five

I awoke the next morning unusually tired. Both Natsu _and _Sting had insisted on sleeping in my bed, and even though I kicked them out several times each, they always came crawling back. My bed simply can't hold three people (—and shouldn't hold more than just one, until I at least have a serious relationship!). I'm also pretty sure Rogue didn't sleep, but ate my entire fridge instead, and then proceeded to raid my pantry – the evidence for this was the fact that when I got out of bed, there was no food left in my house.

So we were are now- me, dressed in my old lady clothes, a cloth keeping my hair back; and three (supposedly) Dragon Slayers, sitting cross-legged on the ground while I marched back and forth in front of them Commander-Style. I almost wish I had a switch or something to whack in my hand for dramatic effect.

"Now, you three. If you're to be consistently in my house, you're going to have to follow my rules. Rule number one: You do NOT sleep in my bed. Rule number two: You do NOT eat all my food- Rogue. Rule number three: No going through my clothes. Finally, rule number four: _YOU DO NOT KEEP ME UP WHEN I'M TRYING TO SLEEP."_

All three boys cowered in fear as I loomed over them, hands on my hips. "So, now that we all understand the rules, it's time for _punishment_. You broke the rules, it's time to pay it off. Natsu!" I barked, "You're to clean the bathroom! Mirror, toilet, tub, and floor! Air out the rug! Sting!" he jumped at his name, "You're going to dust and mop the floors, air the rugs, and tidy up the place! In _every_ _room._ Rogue! You're coming with me! We got a lot of groceries to get!"

Two hours later, my apartment, which had been empty for a month and needed some serious TLC, was glistening in the sunlight. One thing was for sure—these boys knew how to clean! My cupboards were stocked, and all the rooms were sparkling. Sighing, I let some of my sleep-deprive-driven anger lessen. At least cleaning went ten times faster with three other people.

With all the chores at home done, we set out for the guild. By now it was early afternoon, and seeing as Rogue had eaten all my food during the night, I was quite hungry. The first thing I was going to do when I reached the guild was order some food. Unfortunately, we didn't get that far.

Natsu and Sting haven't really been getting along. Actually, they've pretty much been crawling at each other's throats since they've met (apart from sharing the bed, which doesn't count, because they were both half asleep). I never thought I'd meet a person that ticked off Natsu more than Gray, but man, Sting really does his part well. As for the other way around, I've never seen Sting get so annoyed at another person.

We were taking a shortcut through the market when Sting bobs his head next to mine, saying something about trying out new food. Half way through his expressed desire to try a pear, Natsu interrupts him by pulling me away to look at a new type of fire a vender was selling. I guess this really ticks Sting off, because he shoves Natsu (yes, _shoves Natsu.)_

Now, being Natsu's partner for a solid year has told me a few things about him—like the fact that he only lets four people shove him around: Master Makarov, Gildarts, Erza, and Lisanna. So to be shoved by Sting was a major no-no. A fight broke out almost instantly between the two. Although, thank god, it was only a fist fight. The city of Magnolia would probably kick Fairy Tail out if Natsu got into a magic fight in such a public place.

Rogue and I watched from the side as Natsu threw punch after punch, only to be dodged by Sting, who was also weaving in between the people going about market business. I knew I should break up the fight, but I was unsure how to. Finally, just as it looked like Natsu might gain the upper hand, I decided to step in between the two, and take any punches thrown. Flinching, I expected some kind of pain, but none came. The two men had simply stopped in mid-motion. Natsu had his fist raised, smoking slightly, and Sting was on his toes, ready to weave away. They both stared at me, like I was doing something wrong.

"R-right, you two need to stop, right now! No fighting in public spaces! If you can't get along, you won't get any dinner!" At this, the two looked at me in horror, and Rogue, a few feet away, gaped openly, as if I'd just suggested the death penalty. My own stomach grumbled loudly in the shocked silence that followed my threat, making my 'serious face' flush red. I quickly turned around, and started walking towards the guild, the three boys walking behind me like puppies following their mother.

Finally, we reached the guild hall. I immediately went to the bar and ordered food, while Natsu greeted Macoa and Wakaba, and Sting and Rogue hung around the guild hall doors. After staring longingly at my hot food, I left it to pull them over to the counter with me, and then dug in. My hunger sated at last, I turned my attention to Mira.

"Where is the Master? We were supposed to test Sting and Rogue today…." I said. Mira looked up from the pile of papers she was shifting through, and smiled at me.

"He's off at a short, inter-city meeting right now, but he should be back some time soon." As she said the words, the short old man came marching through the doors.

"Master!" I yelled across the room. He looked up, and changed his direction to come over to us.

"Ah, yes, testing. Well, let us begin, shall we?" he said.

* * *

Alright! As always, tell me what you think? I feel kind of like this chapter was lighter than the others (but maybe that's just becuase of my other story right now) and a bit goofy. Is goofy good? Not welcomed? Also, any ideas for tests? Suggestions welcomed! Chapter six in progress...


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it's taken to long! I've been really busy, and will continue to stay busy for a while still. Not to mention my other story, Happiest Person Alive, is first on my list to update. Anywho, we move onto the testing! I'll probably edit/make changes to this chapter a little later, becuase I feel like it's a little sloppy, short, and unorigional... Still, I wanted to get it updated as quick as I could!

* * *

For You, I Would.

Chapter Six

Sting, Rogue, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Master and I were standing in a semi-circle outside the back of the guild. It was mid-autumn, and my thin dress really didn't stand much chance against the sharp breeze. After watching me shiver, Sting gave me his coat, which I gladly accepted, even though I was still annoyed with him for fighting with Natsu at the market.

"The first thing we need to find out is _if_ you're a Dragon Slayer. Then, we'll test you for your element, and basic abilities. First things first, let's start with Rogue." The master said. The dark haired man stepped forward, as did Wendy.

"He certainly gives off the smell of a Dragon Slayer," she said. At that Gajeel laughed. She continued on, "Rogue, I need you to stretch out your hand. This might hurt." She took out a small scalpel and made a small slice in his palm. Blood dribbled out, and Wendy took a sample of it. "Gajeel," she commanded. He obediently held out his own hand and gave her some of his blood. She explained, "Dragon blood reacts with other Dragon blood. Like magnets, they'll repel each other."

She put Gajeel's blood in the same small vial as Rogues. The group held its breath as they watched it ooze down from the lip of the vial, only to stop a few centimeters above Rogues. "So. This confirms it, correct? Rogue, you are a Dragon Slayer."Master Makarov said. He sighed, rubbing his head. I could tell he'd wished it otherwise. Rogue would forever have to live with the prejudice that full-blooded humans won't think of his as equals. But that's what we're trying to fix, here in Fairy Tail!

During my inner monologue of Fairy Tail's second job, I missed Sting get his hand cut by Wendy, but I caught on as it was put into the same vial as both Gajeel's and Rogues. Slowly, so slowly, it trickled down. It wasn't stopping. I felt my heart race! Then, with the smallest sliver left, it pooled over Gajeels, not actually touching it.

I let out my own sigh. Suddenly, I became aware of the cold again, and the fact that I'd been clutching Sting's jacket sleeves with white knuckles. "They're both Dragon Slayers, then?" I asked. Wendy nodded.

"Alright, well. We'll talk about what it means to be a Dragon Slayer later. We'll now move on to what elements they manipulate…" the master went on, but I tuned him out when Sting edged closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"I do something wrong? You look not happy." His breath was warm on my cheek, and smelled of mint. I shook my head.

"No, Sting. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm unhappy, because being a Dragon Slayer is going to be hard for you. It's the reason why you were locked up for so long." At the mention of his imprisonment, his face darkened, and he looked away into the distance.

"- start with Sting this time? Since he and Lucy were paying extra special attention" Makarov asked. At his name, both Sting and I jerked away from our whispered conversation. I felt a blush climb my face at having been caught not paying attention. Natsu was glowering at Sting, who didn't notice.

This time, it was Gajeel who took the lead. He had them try out the taste of different elements. They tried many things, from rocks to water and wood. Rogue ate just about everything, but couldn't channel it into any power. Sting was picky, fingering the dirt he was given to see if he was an Earth Dragon Slayer. After trying for a half hour with no results, Sting and Rogue were getting bored. They were sitting down on the ground now, and Sting pulled up the grass with irritation each time he was told to eat something new. While he was trying to swallow down some noise (literally), Rogue, looking around, started focusing in on Wendy's shadow. She was intently watching Sting gag on the air, and didn't notice the other potential Dragon Slayer flexing his hands in her shadow.

I noticed right after he pulled a chunk of it out into the sun light and sniffed it. "Master! Rogue…" the group turned its attention to him, watched him smell it.

"Go on, Rogue, eat it." Master said. Judging just from the fact that he could hold the shadow, I was assuming that he could eat it. We watched silently as he took a bite, then another. Then he held out the same hand that had been cut by Wendy not so long ago. The shadow was leaking out of it. Gajeel laughed again, clapping Rogue on the back.

"We got ourselves the son of the Shadow Dragon here! The only question left is," Gajeel turned to Sting, "who are you?"

Sting looked at him in confusion, "I am Sting." He said. To which Gajeeled laughed at him once again.

An idea tugged at my mind, and I asked Makarov, "Master, if Rogue can have the power of shadows, is it possible to have the power of light?"

"Of course!" he replied, " Dragon Slayers reflect the ability of their Dragon ancestry. And Dragons are of every element found in nature. Light is one such element, and thus could possibly bethe power of a Dragon Slayer. In fact, even Sting here could be…" he trailed off. He had just been using Sting as an example, but now he, too, had the idea.

"Sting, come here and eat this." He said. He clasped his hands together, and slowly started to make a ball of light. Sting walked over to him, actually interested in what the master was testing him with. Handing out the sphere of light, now the size of a large grape, the master gave Sting the ball of light. It shined like a star. Sting popped it in his mouth, swallowed, and smiled.

"This taste great!" he exclaimed. His hand became encased in a soft glow, white light seeping through his skin as he channeled the energy.

Then, Makarov turned to Natsu. "Are you ready?" he nodded, cracking his knuckles and flexing shoulders. "The last test shall tell us of your fighting abilities. Sting, Rogue, you will both fight Natsu together."

* * *

Well, tell me what you think! Any suggestions to make it better? And a fight with Natsu! Who'll win? Chapter seven in progress...


	7. Chapter 7

Oh my, how time flies. I'm really sorry, everyone, that I haven't updated in so long. I had family in town, a stressful time in the workplace, tryouts, a lot. I managed to finish my other story, Happiest Person Alive, and since then, even though I've wanted to write, I haven't had much inspiration. Enough ramblings, to the story! I recall we left off at the test fight...enjoy!

* * *

For You, I Would.

Chapter Seven

"What? What is 'fight'?" Sting asked. Makarov gave an annoyed glance at me.

"What? I didn't think he needed to know what a fight was! God knows we have enough of those around here, without adding two more Dragon Slayers into the mix. Sting," I turned to him to explain, "a fight is like what you and Natsu were doing in the market earlier, but you need to punch back at him, too. You can't just dodge."

He nodded, but I had the feeling that he didn't totally get it. "Well, let's start already!" Natsu yelled, totally pumped. The others walked a good thirty paces away, Sting and Rogue left to stand awkwardly by Natsu. Natsu took the offensive right away, swinging his fist to catch Rogue right on the jaw. Rogue fell backwards, surprised from the sudden attack. Natsu quickly rounded on Sting, and tried to punch him, too. Sting ducked under Natsu's punch, only to be caught on the chin by Natsu's foot, which sprung out in a powerful kick. Within three seconds, both Sting and Rogue were sitting on their behinds, massaging their already swelling faces.

"Ouch, that hurt!" Sting yelled. He looked up at Natsu, obviously annoyed at him.

"Well come on, come and fight me!" Natsu said. Getting up, Sting pulled on Rogue's arm, and they both faced him again. This time, Natsu went for Sting first. Sting managed to avoid Natsu's right hook, but once again, he got done in by a kick. Natsu kicked him on the shin, _really hard._ Sting let out a low growl, half in pain, half in frustration. He threw himself at Natsu, but Natsu sidestepped and gave him an uppercut to the stomach.

Faster than the eye could keep up with, Rogue was in front of Natsu. He grabbed Natsu's arm, lifted upwards, and judo-threw him over his shoulder. Natsu landed hard on the ground, his breath knocked out of his lungs. That didn't stop him from rolling over and sweeping his leg out to catch Rogue on the backs of his knees. Rogue fell over again.

It was enough of a distraction for Sting to regain his bearings and charge Natsu again. Natsu was still crouched on the ground, having just knocked Rogue over. Sting came up behind him and tried to shove him over. Natsu twisted, sprang out of hit crouch, and punched Sting on the ear. Sting was thrown off balance. Rogue got up, ready to resume the fight. Natsu rounded on him. I could see it in the way Natsu was fighting, he thought Rogue was a greater threat than Sting. I suppose that was warranted, seeing as Rogue was the only one who's done actual damage to Natsu so far, but still, I was a little ticked off that he wasn't paying equal attention to both.

Natsu encased his fist in flames, and punched with all his might at Rogue. Right on the cheek bone, Natsu's punch landed firmly, and even at the distance we were standing at, we could hear the crack of bone being broken. Rogue crumpled to the ground, and didn't get back up.

Sting stood staring at where Rogue lay, shocked to see him unconscious. Anger, pure, animalistic anger—the anger of being imprisoned and beaten, of being treated less than an animal—spread across his face. Sting's fingers twitched, and curled into a fist. "Stop. Do not hurt Rogue. He do no wrong. He not monster." Natsu turned to Sting, already re-igniting his fist. It was clear he wanted to end things now.

Natsu went in for the finishing shot. He swung wide, and Sting ducked not out, but into Natsu, then taking advantage of there being no guard, he punched Natsu in the gut. It took only a moment, but I saw everything very clearly. It was the first time I'd seen Sting punch. It sent Natsu flying backwards. He landed hard, and unconsciously curled up to protect his stomach. Sting stood there, looking at his twitching fingers as he curled and uncurled his hand. He had a disgusted look on his face.

"I no want to fight—" Sting had turned towards the small group, and he looked straight at me when he was speaking, but Natsu came up behind Sting and kicked him hard on the back of the head. Sting was interrupted, fell forwards onto his face, and didn't move.

"Natsu! What the heck!" I shouted, while others said similar things (though Gajeel's had more cussing in it). Natsu stood panting, clutching his side where Sting had punched him. He gave me a funny look, then walked back into the guild hall. We all stared after him.

"Right, well, we should take these guys to the infirmary, I suppose," Master Makarov said. Gajeel picked up Rogue, and Wendy and I were left to haul Sting inside. We brought them into the infirmary, and Wendy promptly set about healing Rogue's broken cheek. I sighed, sitting beside Sting's bed.

He's looked so angry, so sad when he'd punched Natsu. And what he'd said to him, too, 'he not monster,' made me think of all the horrible things he must've gone through. I can still remember the magical chains that burned the flesh, the horrible windless air, the stench. No human should be put through that. But then again, my inner conscious said with a sarcastic smirk, Sting wasn't full human. Why should a lousy half-human get any special privileges? Especially one of Dragon decent?

I sat there glowering at the world, once again lost in my own inner rantings. Only Sting's moan brought me back out. He was sitting up, rubbing the back of his head. "Hey Sting, how do you feel?" I asked.

He looked at me, moaned again, and fell back into his pillows. I smiled. "Yeah, I know, fighting Natsu must really suck. He's been my partner for a while now, and I don't think he's really _lost_ a fight… Well, only those against Erza….and Gildarts…..and a few to Laxus. But anyway! We'll get Wendy to come fix you up as soon as she's done with Rogue's face." I smiled at him.

He looked away suddenly, and rubbed the ear he'd been punched in earlier. "I no hurt bad. I no need Wendy." He said. I poked at his swollen jaw. He winced.

"Oh, yeah, no. You're getting Wendy to help you. We can't have your handsome face so busted up." I said. The door behind me opened, and the Master, followed by Gajeel and a reluctant Natsu, came in and sat down.

"Well, now that we know all they we need to, it's time to tell you what you are, where you came from, and we your life hasn't been fair." Gajeel said, surprisingly somber.

* * *

Annnd, I leave it there! Next chapter is going to explain the Dragon and Slayers! Well, some of it will be review...anywho, again, sorry it's taken so long to update. I'll try to get the next chapter out by next week, but no promises. Is Sticy going too quick, too slow? Any suggestions for filler content or problems Lucy will face later on? Any Sticy scenes you want me to add in? I'm feeling rather generous and willing to change my plans for where this story is going (though they'll have to be really _good_ suggestions, mind you!). Thanks! Chapter eight in progress...


	8. Chapter 8

So... it's been a LONG time since I've updated. I got no excuses, sorry. I'm just a terrible author. Feel free to yell at me in a review: I deserve a major butt kicking for this. Well... enjoy the chapter at least.

* * *

For You, I Would.

Chapter Eight

Gajeel leaned on the window sill, arms crossed, looking down at the two young men on infirmary beds. He sighed, and began, "Dragons were on Fiore soil long before the humans were. They had their own society- of sorts- and rules. Much like a lion rules the grasslands, the Dragons ruled Fiore. They were the best of the best. One day, humans came down from the north, looking for more fertile land and better weather. Fiore was perfect.

"Many small travel parties went out, though few saw any signs of the Dragons, for it was mating season, and Dragons always travel south during that time. The humans thought it was safe to colonize Fiore. An ancestor of our current King sent out settlers, and little by little they set up small townships."

"Now hold up," I interjected, "how can that be? Wouldn't that take a long time, building townships?" Since I too was listening, and housing two Dragon Slayers, I might as well learn as much as I could.

It was Natsu who answered. He was annoyed from the battle, but he still answered the question, "Before he disappeared, Igneel taught me many things, like dragons mate for life. They travel southward to a special island to mate and have their eggs—and it can take up to five years. That's why it was so easy to colonize the land. The Dragons weren't even here to fight with."

Wendy chimed in, "When the Dragons came back, they were very confused with what they saw."

"Almost no creature on this earthland likes change. Naturally, we _must_ change to survive, but we do so grudgingly. We're afraid of change, because you don't know if you'll be able to control the change once it's started. The Dragons are no exception to this fear. When they came back to find their homeland inhabited by these strange animals, they were scared." The master said.

Gajeel nodded, then continued on, "The Dragons attacked the humans, because they didn't know what else to do. So now you got the start of a war. The Dragons want their land back, the humans want to stay.

"At first, it looked like the Dragons were going to win. But then, as it drug out, and more time passed, the humans were able to outnumber the Dragons. Dragons can only produce offspring once every ten years, whereas humans can get four or more in as much time. The Dragons were pushed to the outer limits of the land, and left to dwell in the shame that they couldn't keep their land. They vanished for a good fifty year period after the war. No one knows where they went, much like today, no one has seen the Dragons sine they vanished seven years ago.

"But after a time they reemerged. The Dragons returned to Fiore. They stayed to the forests or mountains and other less populated areas, but they began to terrorize the village folk. The first Dragon Slayer known to have been born was a little more than 400 years ago. His name was Acnologia…"

At the name, Gajeel stopped explaining. He looked to the master to see if he was stepping into edgy territory, but the old man only nodded to continue onwards. "The reason why they're called 'Dragon Slayer' is because of that man. When he was old enough, and learned of his bloodline, he set out to kill as many Dragons as he could. With his heightened magic power, he killed a good number of Dragons. He was treated as a hero, until the people of Fiore learned of his parents.

"Once they knew, the people turned against their hero. He wasn't human!" Gajeel barked a laugh, " Acnologia was exiled, left to be kinslayer and Dragon Slayer, neither human nor Dragon. Many other Dragon Slayers have been born since then, normally the product of Dragons taking a taste of revenge on the humans." Gajeel finished.

Natsu picked up the conversation, voice oddly monotone to my ears. "That's what you two are. Everyone here in this room, excluding the master and Luce, is a Dragon Slayer. We've all had our pasts, and some of us have seen more violence against us than others, but all the same, we've never been treated equally as humans."

The room fell silent. Sting and Rogue just sat on the beds. Rogue had a blank look in his eyes, like he was in deep thought. Sting, on the other hand, looked confused. "Why treated like that? We not monsters. We do no wrong. We not Dragons."

I felt my heartstrings being pulled. _Poor Sting_, I thought. I felt compelled to speak.

"Sting, you are not a monster. It's not fair. This world is not fair to everyone. That's why Fairy Tail has a job. We're here to try and change society, to make it so that people are not afraid of you. We're here to make your life more fair. Because you are not a bad person. No one can help who they're born to. I can't stand that people won't tolerate anything that spells difference. That's why I joined Fairy Tail. We will bring about difference!"

I finished almost yelling. Huffing, I sat back down—I must've stood up in the heat of my monologue. Natsu gave a 'hear hear,' and Wendy clapped a little. Gajeel stood up, stretched, and left the room, giving a half hearted excuse of going on a mission.

I watched him go. Gajeel had been brought to Fairy Tail just a little after I joined up. He was in bad shape. His previous guild had used him as a killer, a tool for death. He didn't really ever want to talk about his past, and today was the most I'd heard him ever speak about Dragons. Usually after a grumbled sentence which involved several swear words, he'd leave anyone that asked him a question about his parents. Natsu and Wendy were the only ones I knew that were comfortable talking about their pasts.

Natsu's father Igneel, the Fire Dragon, had abducted his mother, a rose haired mute from the east. After spiriting her away for a month, she was returned to her village. The people shunned her, afraid that she would carry the Dragons child. Sure enough, before long, Natsu was born. His mother who was dying, carried him into the forest, and begged Igneel to look after him. Though it went against everything that the Dragons fought for, he agreed. For the first ten years of Natsu's life, he was raised by Igneel. Then, Igneel left him suddenly, one day out of the blue, and Natsu was left to wander until he found Magnolia, where luckily, the Fairy Tail master found him, and took him in.

Wendy was a special case in that her parent's actually loved each other, and it was her mother that was the Dragon. Wendy's father received an egg on his door step one day, which had contained Wendy. However, after several attempts on Wendy's life, her father sent her to Porlyusica, a healer, to learn the trade. Every now and then she still gets visits from her father.

I stared at Sting and Rogue, wondering if their parents had wanted them at all, or had simply conceived them out of hatred for humans. Really, there was no way to know…

Later that afternoon, Sting, Rogue, and I returned back to my apartment. _Our apartment_, I thought to myself. While I cooked up our dinner of linguini with clam sauce, I talked with Sting. Rogue had fallen asleep on the couch. As I added in pepper, Sting asked, "You like me, Lucy?"

Taken aback, I answered without really thinking about it, "of course I do, Sting. We're friends, aren't we?" He nodded, but still looked glum. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I not monster, but people think I monster. People going to treat me like a monster. I do not want that. People think I a bad man because I Dragon Slayer…" Putting down my spoon, I pulled him into a hug. He was hesitant, but finally wrapped his arms around me, too.

Soothingly, I rubbed circles into his back. "Sting, you are you. Your parents don't make you any more or less than what you make yourself. Don't worry—you have Fairy Tail here for you. We'll show the whole world that you are just you. Not a monster, not something to fear. After all, Sting, you wouldn't hurt a fly." I hummed into his shoulder, felt his heart beat calm down.

At the smell of burning clams, I ripped out of his arms and back to the stove, trying to salvage dinner. Sting laughed at the blackened mush, and even woke Rogue up just to show him my failure. I was annoyed that he was laughing at me, but happy too, that he wasn't feeling as bad as before.

* * *

Chapter eight- done! Hope the story's clearing up a bit. Next chapter the plot is taking another step forward- that I can promise. Things should be picking up here soon. Any comments, suggestions, critisism, feedback: review or pm, favorite or follow, all are welcomed! Especially those of you who want to give me a tongue lashing because of my tardiness... Chapter nine in progress...


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! My long, super busy time has passed! It feels pretty weird that I have all this free time now- but that only means that I can devote to my writing! I have so many plans and stories that I want to chrank out! Can you tell how excited I am- I keep using exclimation points! Anyway, I suggest you go back and re-read the story from the very beginning, because even I forgot some of the important details (not something an author should admit to...) Well, hey, anyway, I'm back!

* * *

For You, I Would.

Chapter 9

It's been a full month since I'd returned to Magnolia with Sting. Life had slowed down a bit, and summer was just ending. As the leaves on the trees turned to reds and oranges, Sting and Rogue learned what life outside in the real world was like. Every day was a new adventure for them, even if it was somewhat monotonous, common to me. It made me take a new look on life.

We were strolling down the canal, returning from the park to my house. I had the feeling that we were being watched, but I couldn't pinpoint the location. The older men on the boats yelled at me to 'be careful!' and 'don't fall!', but I didn't pay any attention to them. That feeling wouldn't leave me.

The nice weather turned dour. I felt the beginnings of rain pet my hair. "Come on, guys. Let's get back before it really starts to pour," I said, quickening my pace. They followed.

Rounding the last corner, we made it to my apartment building. I looked up, and slowed down. _No way…Drake? _A tall, angular man was leaning against the wall by the stairs. He had curly brown hair that hung just above his gray eyes. He had on jeans and a jacket with the sleeves rolled up. He looked so much more grown up. It'd been five years since I'd last seen him. Then, he'd been a scrawny boy who couldn't even grow stubble yet. Now, he was a man.

Realizing who I was walking straight towards, I'd stopped completely. Rogue and Sting had walked a couple paces on, then turned to look back at me, confused. They looked to where I was staring, and I could tell from their body language that they obviously saw Drake as an opponent.

"You guys go on in. I have something to take care of out here." I heard myself say without really thinking about it. My voice was flat, expressionless, just as it used to be.

Sting looked like he was going to argue, but Rogue pulled on his shoulder. They begrudgingly complied, giving Drake a hard look before they went past him up the stairs. I waited for the door to my apartment to open and close before I spoke.

"What are you doing here, Drake?"

"What, I can't visit my favorite cousin?" His voice had grown deeper and fuller since I'd last seen him.

"You know very well that I separated myself from that family. We're not cousins anymore." I said. I tried to make my voice strong, to keep the quaver to a minimum. I don't think I was successful. He smirked.

"Come now, cous. There's no escaping your _family._" He emphasized the word. "And besides that, I came to warn you." He paused. I didn't say anything, so he continued, "Grandfather knows that you're alive. And he's not pleased that you haven't paid him a visit. He's coming to Fiore for a business deal with the Magic Council. It's going to be big. Real big. And he's going to include you in his plans."

It hit me like a shock wave. I thought I'd gotten out. I thought I'd been able to get loose. I should have known that _He_ would know I was alive. I knew life with Fairy Tail was too perfect to be true. My past was catching up to me, and there was nothing I could do. "I…Why are you telling me this?" I had to ask.

His face softened, "What did I say—you're my favorite cousin. We might not really be related through blood, but to me, you were a friend…when you were still with the Family."

I felt multiple levels of guilt ripple through my chest. Guilt that I didn't bring him with me. Guilt that he was left there. Guilt that I hadn't thought of Drake for more than six months. We'd always talked about how we were going to escape the Family together.

"Well, thank you. I guess now I have time to… disappear again." As I said it, I knew that it was the only option left to me. I had to leave.

"Hey, Lucy, I'm sorry. I know life can't be easy after all that we've been through. I wouldn't know what to do outside of the family." Drake said. He got off the wall, stretched, and came closer to me. "Past friendship out of the way: the Family won't lose. We will succeed. And it doesn't matter where you go, Grandfather will eventually find you and bring you back." He smirked. It faded slowly, his face molding back into the boyish, innocent expression that I remembered; and then he was walking down the street into the thickening rain. I stared after him. Perhaps that was his last act of friendship.

* * *

Wump wump waaaam! I told you guys the story would be picking up! Sorry that I had to create a completely new character, I felt like I had to somehow get the story going into the right direction. Well! Lucy's background is going to be slightly different in this story, and it't going to come back and haunt her! Mwahahaha, I feel the almighty power of being an author once again!

Tell me what you think: is it the right place to go with in this story? Would ya'll be satisfied it I ended the story in about 6 chapters? Haha, are you just so annoyed at the fact that I haven't updated in so long? I appreciate any and all critisism, critiques, suggestions, and compliments ;) LONG LIVE WRITING! Chapter 10 (a special chapter just for you all for putting up with me) in progress...


End file.
